The biomechanics of exercise typically result in increased stresses on the lower back and buttocks or gluteal region. This is particularly true for female runners and aerobic exercisers. The result of such increased stress is typically lower back pain and potential pelvic stress fractures.
Prior efforts at alleviating the biomechanical stresses associated with the female body have typically focused on support of the abdomen of expectant mothers and/or breasts of the female aerobic exerciser. Examples of such maternity garments are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,318 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,372. However, these garments are not directed to the support of the lower back and gluteal/pelvic region.